Day in the Life of a Band
by shorty30490
Summary: Written by me and my friend Angel, but it's not done yet. Rating just to be safe. Takes place on the annual bandchoir trip to Disneyland. Please R&R!
1. On The Bus

On the way to California, Steven was sitting behind me on the bus and he wrote me a note. The note said,

 _Hey,_

_             Boring ride, huh?  Maybe we could hang out at __Disneyland__ and go on rides together..._

_ Steven_

I read the note and turned around to look at him

"What!?" he asked.

"Didn't you write me a note about Disneyland?" I asked

 "Note!? No I didn't write you a note..." Then who did? Just then, a black cloth came down over my eyes and blinded me. As I stumbled forward, there was a lot of noise around me and I opened my eyes, only to find that there was no black cloth or danger, I had just fallen asleep on the bus. But then why was there a note on my lap?

 I looked up to see the guy sitting in front of Marcia looking at me. "Open it," he mouthed. I read it and started to smile. He was saying that he liked Theresa, but wasn't sure how to tell her, and since I was her friend, did I have any ideas? Let's see, I wrote back, try talking to her. Maybe she feels the same way. I folded the note and handed it back to him, noticing that Theresa was trying, and failing, to appear uninterested.

          He unfolded the note and read it, then put it in his pocket, quickly before Theresa could see it. Meanwhile, Marcia was turned around talking with Luke about waffles. "No, I definitely think the aeorodynamicness of them makes them much easier to eat." argued Marcia. During that conversation, I found out that the name of the guy who was sitting in front of Marcia was Josh. 

Just then, the bus crashed.


	2. The Betrayal

Everyone screamed as it skidded out of control. Finally, it stopped. "Is anyone hurt?" the driver asked. No one was hurt, just freaked. Vicky came bounding onto the bus, happy to see no one hurt.  Actually, the bus was lucky enough to have no damages because of the dent-resistant siding. Anyways, Marcia was so scared that she ended up in Luke's lap, with his arms wrapped protectively around her, and he was trying to comfort her. Josh was trying to comfort a crying Theresa by holding her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

Then green aliens from Mars kidnapped everyone. They came to pick everyone up in their "spaceship", but it turned out to be Vicky, Howie, and a couple of chaperones. They made sure everyone was safely inside the helicopters that served as the spaceships. Much to Theresa and Marcia's dismay, the guys and girls were in separate helicopters. They rode the rest of the way to the hotel in the helicopters and the bus driver was fired. At least, that's what Howie wanted. But Vicky realized the real reason the bus crashed was the driver swerved to avoid hitting a poor innocent turtle.

"Well Howie, it looks like you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Everyone laughed at Holly's witty remark, except for me. I promptly slapped Holly for suggesting that anything bad should happen to the love of my life.

 Well, Howie, being as conceited as he is, took that seriously. He cornered me in the hotel lobby later that night. "Sandy, I know how you feel, and I can't help feeling the same way."

"Oh Howie," I sighed. "But what about Vicky?"

"What about Vicky?" Howie replied with a grin that he thought made him look like a sexy beast but in actuality made him look constipated.  Vicky came upon them and, well, let's just say that there won't be a wedding in November. 

"I can't believe you!" she screamed as she threw a vase, barely missing Howie. "You----and her----and---UGH!"  She left, leaving Howie and Sandy alone.

Howie turned to Sandy. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes"

 --The rest has been deleted by the editor for being too graphic--


	3. The Truth is Revealed

"No...no...no...no...," I kept screaming. Over and over it went, like a movie in rewind and play...yuck. All of a sudden, I awoke with a start in a cold sweat that soaked my pajamas through to the skin. Vicky was sitting on the side of the bed looking at me and Howie was standing at the foot of the bed.  She asked me what was wrong and if I was okay. It was all I could do not to scream.

"She was fine earlier tonight" Howie said with a grin that made me realize that it had, in fact, happened. I groaned and crawled back under the covers to hide from Howie.

"Well, if you're fine," Vicky said, and left reluctantly.

Howie leaned down and whispered, "So how about tomorrow then," before he left also.

Harriet and Marcia stared at her. "What was THAT about?"

Before they left, Vicky asked Howie "How would you know?  I left you two as rooms were being taped. She looked pretty pale and uncomfortable to me..." She turned back to me. "Are you SURE you're ok? Do you have any idea what caused your nightmare?"

What was I supposed to say to her? "The thought of your fiancée coming on to me was so revolting that it has made me physically ill?" Somehow, I didn't think that would go over too well with her.

Jade came running into our hotel room, trying to figure out what the matter was, since I would tell her just about anything. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Howie," I whimpered. "He's being mean to me."

"How is he being mean to you this time?" I whispered exactly what had happened.

"He WHAT! Come on, we're going to put that slimeball in jail where he belongs!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off. I had no choice but to follow her to Vicky's room.

When we arrived in Vicky's room, we saw a sight most unpleasant. There was Vicky, making out with Howie. "Vicky, I think you must know you are kissing a pedophile! You should send him to jail immediately!"

Howie sprang up. "Never!" he yelled triumphantly and jumped out the window.

There was a loud crash from below, and we all ran to the window. There was Howie, lying on the balcony that he forgot was there. As we watched in silent horror on Vicky's part and gleeful fascination in the rest of us, the balcony cracked off and tumbled towards the ground below. As we were all celebrating, we heard a disembodied voice.

"Help me!" We quickly realized it was Howie, clinging to the edge of the little that was left of the balcony.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Vicky asked. We all pretended not to know. Unfortunately, she figured out it was Howie because of his fingers on the edge of the floor.

Jade and I exchanged panicked looks. Then I had a brilliant idea. "Look Vicky, free U of A stuff!" She immediately switched directions and headed out the door, leaving Howie dangling on the edge of death. Now he knew how we felt when he kept us at attention for hours in the blistering heat at band camp. Darn, his hands were slipping now.

Vicky walked in just then and ran to his side, saying something about no free U of A stuff. I sighed. Guess he was going to live. Unless...I had one more plan.

"Vicky, I read in Band Geek Weekly that only people who are fans of ASU help people who are falling off buildings." This time, she didn't fall for it.  Darn it, love got in the way. What was this? She wasn't helping him up, she was....PUSHING HIM OFF?!?!?!?!

"That's for cheating on me with a 17 year old!" she yelled as he fell down numerous stories. Oh, now we see Vicky's true side... although, as I watched him fall to his painful death, a thick bed of pillows formed below him. He promptly went to sleep on the comfy pillows, thumb in his mouth like a little baby. We heard a clicking noise and realized that Holly was leaning out the window next to us taking pictures. Somehow I didn't think there would be any more long spans of being at attention at next year's band camp.

Now, with Howie asleep, Vicky's attention was now on Jade and me. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said. "No one should see their deranged band teacher throw her fiancée off a balcony. Not that I did, if the cops ask. Why are you in here anyways?"

"We were trying to warn you that your fiancée is a maniac. Oh wait, you probably already knew that." She stared at us and collapsed on the bed.

"Out. I need to think." We quickly exited the room and bumped into someone very unexpected outside.


	4. The Patron Saint of Band

Harriet was out of breath, like she'd been running.  "What's wrong?" I asked.

          "It's Marcia and Luke. They're missing!"

"Did you check the dark corner in the lobby?"

I looked at Jade. "And you would know there was a dark corner in the lobby HOW?!?"

"Well, Howie cornered me there earlier and..."

Vicky bolted out of the room, going to alert all chaperones. Meanwhile, I snuck down to the lobby, and sure enough, Marcia and Luke were in the dark corner.  I was just about to warn them when the chaperones came flying around the corner

"Where have you two been!?  Get up to Vicky's room right now!"

They sheepishly left the room, Luke still with lipstick on his face. Vicky was waiting for them when they got up there.

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick about you! Do you have any-"

"Why is Howie sleeping outside on a pile of giant pillows?" Marcia interrupted.

"Because he's not sleeping inside on a pile of giant pillows," Vicky replied. All of a sudden, the roof caved in.

"Run!!!!!!" And they ran...only, the roof only caved in on that one room.

We cautiously peered back into the room, only to see Vicky's feet sticking out from under a large piece of ceiling. We hurriedly pulled her out from under it only to discover that it wasn't her at all, but some random lady with the same shoes.

          "Who are you?" Luke asked

"I am the Patron Saint of Band. I have come to avenge a grievous wrong that occurred here tonight."

"What was the grievous wrong?" I asked, curious to see if it was what happened to me.

"This grievous wrong was committed on a 17-year-old girl by the name of Sandy by a mister Howie. I have received notice that this "Howie", as you call him, was pressuring Sandy to do something very, very wrong. Yes, I'm afraid it's true. He was trying to get her to....switch to brass!"

Everyone gasped, except for Jade, who looked outraged. "And what about trying to make out with her? You don't call that wrong?!?"

The Patron Saint fidgeted. "Well, yes, of course, that's very bad, but I'm the Patron Saint of BAND." We all heard this thud, and it was Vicky, banging her head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm banging my head against the wall. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, why are you doing it?" I asked.

"It's really none of your business, but I'm hoping that if I bang my head hard enough, it will crack a hole in the wall and I'll be able to reach the treasure within."

"How about I get the non-sarcastic answer? We're all waiting for an answer as to why your fiancé was attempting to seduce Sandy!" Jade nearly yelled at her.

She looked at Jade. "My fiancée was attempting to seduce Sandy because I told him to. We need her, you see, for our secret plot."

"And what plot would that be?" Susan, the choir teacher, said from the crumbled doorway.

Marcia blinked. "Whoa, random choir teacher."

Vicky gave a wicked grin. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Just then, Vicky got hit in the face by a very hard slap. This was extremely odd because no one in the room was remotely close to her.  She stumbled backward, right onto the bed. The invisible hands continued to beat her as we all watched on in horror.  Who was this invisible man? Just then, the apparition showed himself.


	5. The Choir Incident

"I am the Patron Saint of Choir!" he roared.

Immediately all the band members in the room started throwing things at him, yelling "Boooo! Choir sucks!" Suddenly, all the choir members appeared in the doorway.

"Oh yeah?" they challenged.

"Well, we only said it because you guys said band sucked first!"

They looked around, confused. "No we didn't."

"Well, Maggie did."

The group parted to reveal a sheepish looking Maggie. "Hehe, guys I didn't really mean it. Well, yeah, I did, but that's not the point."

"SACRIFICE HER!" someone yelled. 

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!" she screamed, but no one listened. They quickly built a roaring fire in the middle of the room and ran to get her. But when they reached her, they noticed she was in a trance-like state.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Oh, she just went into Verne mode," replied Theresa. 

"What's going on here?" a mysterious man asked.

"VERNE!" Maggie yelled. "SAVE ME!"

He ran to her and saved her from the pack of evil choir people. Then they eloped in Vegas. Everyone stared after them.

"Well, now that the band hater is gone, what do you say we make peace between the bands and the choirs once and for all?

Vicky stood up and said, "I don't think it will be that easy."

One of the choir members yelled, "We will never make peace with the band!" That, in turn, caused the band members to advance on the choirs, in perfect step, of course. 

"Hey, now!  That's not necessary!" a man yelled. Everyone turned to see Howie standing in the doorway.

"Hey Howie, where's your bottle?" Holly taunted. The band members quickly performed a right face and went after Howie instead. 

"Help me honey!!!" he yelled to Vicky, but Theresa came running to his aide instead.

"I'll help you!" she cried, but only a few in the now-packed room saw the evil smirk on her face. The band members quickly realized that she was in fact holding him still so they could more easily pound him to a bloody pulp. The band members attacked Howie, with Jade getting in many greatly-aimed punches. When the exhausted band members slumped to the ground, they realized that they had accidentally beaten up quite a few choir members along with Howie.

Vicky ran to Howie, crying loudly. "HOWIE! HOW DARE YOU DIE AND WASTE ALL THAT MONEY I SPENT ON MY WEDDING DRESS!"

She went after him like an angry cat after a mouse.  Everyone turned away as she ripped his body to shreds. Just then, something very, very odd happened.  He took a swing at her, and didn't miss.

Everyone gasped. "Umm...did his disembodied arm just hit Vicky?" Harriet said very slowly. Marcia nodded, just as slowly. Then the arm turned on the rest of the band.


	6. I'm melting! I'm melting!

The entire band screamed on one high note. Vicky turned towards them. "Trumpets, you're out of tune!" she yelled. Everyone thought she must be crazy.

But even crazier were the trumpets, who immediately screamed again in an attempt to please their band director. "Much better," she said with satisfaction. "Now, about those flutes..." But she never got the chance to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Steven rushed into the room in an attempt to save himself from the swarm of angry hornets in the hallway. Unfortunately, the swarm of angry band members inside the room was much worse.

Steven stopped just before he reached the bed. He looked around confusedly. "Umm....why are you all staring at me like that?" Then he saw Howie's body lying on the floor. "OH NO!" he yelled. "C'mon guys, we have to put him back together!"

"HOWIE LOVER!" someone yelled. "GET HIM!" That somebody was me, leading that pack of angry people. I was the first to reach him.

I pummeled him with my fists. "That's for never talking to me, and that's for talking to Harriet, and, oh yeah, I suppose I should hit you once for caring about Howie, too."

He fell to the floor, crying. "Help me! Trumpets? You're my section! Help me!"

The trumpets all looked at him. "And ruin our manicures? Yeah, right!" (So trumpet etiquette.)

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" And indeed he was. Soon all that was left of him was a flesh colored puddle on the ground. 

"Oh no! Someone SAVE him!!!" But it was too late. There was no saving the puddle of melted flesh that had once been Steven. Howie was put back together by a chaperone and Vicky had composed herself enough to call the front desk to get another room. After unpacking (again), she called Jade and me into her room to talk about Howie and what he did with me.

Once she got all the gruesome details, we left and went down to the vending machines to get some candy. Jade was worried if I was alright. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you going to need counseling for the rest of your life?"

"Probably." We got back on the elevator. It stopped at the fourth floor, and then we saw something weird. Pierre and Nicole were making out on the fourth floor landing while waiting for the elevator.

 "Get a room" I said.

"Ah, but zat would be quite impozeeble," Pierre replied. "You know veery well zat we are not allowed to be in a room together."

Nicole nudged him. "Pierre, she was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Veery well zen." They got on the elevator. Pierre, you see, was our foreign exchange student from France.  They promptly began to make out again, while Jade and I stood uncomfortably in the corner.

When the elevator stopped on our floor, we all but ran out and ran head first into Marcia and Luke making out in the same dark corner they had been in this afternoon.

"What is this, a couple's convention?" Jade said, disgusted.  "All right, break it up you two! You don't want a chaperone to find you again do you?" she said.

They looked at each other. "She's right," Marcia said. "Let's go find a more private dark corner. They ran off.  Just then Howie rounded the corner. Jade and I glared at him, following him with our eyes until he left, visibly uncomfortable. 

"I hope Vicky nails him for the slimeball he really is!"  Jade said to me. 

"Somehow, I don't think so." I replied. We said good night and went to bed. We had to get some sleep for our festival tomorrow.


	7. Poisoned

As a new day dawned, I was plagued by the nightmares of what had happened the night before. Vicky and Jade were there, trying to wake me up, but for some reason, they couldn't. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. What was happening?

"C'mon Sandy, you're going to be late for the festival!" Jade said.  I was finally able to open my eyes, but I couldn't focus on anything.

"Ungghhhh," I moaned. How had this happened? I had been fine last night! Then suddenly I remembered something. My candy bar had tasted funny...could it have been poisoned?

I couldn't move. Every muscle in my body ached.  What was going on?  Everyone's voices were fading in and out. "Get her some medicine!" someone yelled. Someone else poured a syrupy sweet liquid into my mouth. Instantly everything started clearing up. 

"What happened?"  I asked Jade, who was sitting next to me on the bed.

"You were screaming in your sleep and then you wouldn't wake up."

I tried to sit up, but the spell of dizziness that immediately occurred forced me back down to the pillows. "Can you make the room stop spinning?  I feel really dizzy." I asked her. Meanwhile, Vicky was taking her "You Can Be A Detective!" kit out and dusting my candy bar wrapper for fingerprints.

"Ah ha! A perfect match!" she cried. "Howie poisoned your candy bar!" Just then Howie appeared in the doorway.

"What? That was supposed to be Holly's! I saw her going down to the vending machines!"

Jade and I remembered that we had seen Holly in a dark corner of her own with an unidentified band member. "Guess she got held up," Jade whispered. 

"I really don't care who did it, just make the room stop spinning and the pounding in my head go away!" I cried to Jade.

"Okay, okay." She gave me the rest of the liquid, and I felt better almost instantly. Just then, the closet door swung open to reveal Holly and Bill making out.

"OH MY GOSH!" Harriet screamed. "You DO like him!" Holly and Bill sprang apart.  I still couldn't sit up; my muscles were still really stiff.

"But...how did you poison it?" asked Theresa.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds it may incriminate me," replied Howie.

Everyone stared at him. "You basically incriminated yourself when you admitted you poisoned the candy bar." pointed out Marcia. While all this was going on, Vicky was secretly taking out her Truth Serum from her kit. She snuck up behind Howie and forced him to drink some.

"Now,"" she said, "you will tell us. How did you poison the candy bar?"

"I heard Holly say it was the only kind of candy bar she would eat. I bought it from the vending machine and injected it with a rare drug from South America. Then I rewrapped it and used a hook-like device to put it back in the vending machine."

"Why?" Luke asked. "Why did you want to poison Holly?"

"Simple. If those pictures of me with my thumb in my mouth ever got out, I would be ruined." 

"Dude, you're toast anyways." Holly said. "I have the negatives hidden in a secret spot."

"Do you really sleep with a teddy bear?" Theresa asked, knowing perfectly well he would have to answer truly since he was under the Truth Serum.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"And is it true that you like to dress him in Barbie clothes?"

"Yes, already!" he yelled, while the rest of the band burst into laughter. This continued for about 20 painful minutes (painful for Howie anyways).

Finally, Vicky looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Guys, hurry up and get dressed! We're going to be late for the festival!"


	8. The Performance

Everyone hurriedly left the room and Jade helped me up and helped me get dressed. We finally got on the bus, only to have to wait for Theresa to run back up to her room to get her clarinet, which she had left there. Theresa was out of breath when she reached the bus. She plopped down in her seat, and the bus started up. We were on our way to the festival.

Once we got there, the choirs went and sat in the audience, while the band began to warm up. Josh came up to Theresa and lightly kissed her cheek and whispered "Good luck." He left.

Theresa was practically glowing during the warm up, and Vicky had to yell at her twice to pay attention.  Theresa had trouble paying attention during the concert.  She missed about 10 entrances, but luckily no one noticed.

"Do you think it'll hurt our score?" she whispered to me as we left.

"No, I don't think so, but I wouldn't put it by those judges to notice something like that."

She winced. "Do you think Vicky noticed?"

At that moment, Vicky came up to us.  "Theresa, you missed nearly all of your entrances.  What's going on?  You haven't been yourself since we got here."

Theresa blushed the deepest shade of red I have ever seen. "Well, you see, um..." 

"She hasn't been feeling real well today." Jade told Vicky.

"Yeah," Theresa said. "Not feeling well. That's it."

Vicky didn't look convinced. "Are you sure it doesn't involve a certain guy I've seen you with?" I didn't think it was possible, but Theresa turned even redder.

"Well..."

"That means yes," said Vicky. She started laughing. "Well, just try not to let it distract you when you're playing anymore, okay?" 

"Okay, thanks Vicky" Theresa replied. 

"Now, Sandy," she said, turning to me. 

"Yes?" I asked. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Much better, thanks."  I replied. That wasn't really true, seeing as I was missing a guy back at school. Theresa, who at times seemed to have mind-reading powers, instantly started asking me who it was.

 "His name is Cole and..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because there was a guy standing behind Theresa.  It was him!!  "Cole, you came! I'm so happy you came!"  I hugged him. 

"You played beautifully, Sandy," he told me. 

"Thank you."  I replied.

He looked directly at me. "Want to find a nice dark corner to celebrate?"

"Oh, I can't," I said wistfully. "We have to go watch the Jazz Band perform." 

"I'll come too.  They're really good."  We got to where the Jazz Band was performing and we went in and sat down. 


	9. Cole

"Sandy, Steven is giving you and Cole a really weird look." Theresa whispered to me.

I did a double take. "Steven? Didn't he melt?"

"Harriet saved him when you weren't looking," she whispered back.  "He's still giving you guys weird looks."

Cole noticed this as well and put his arm around me.  I rested my head against his shoulder and looked at Steven.  He just gave Cole one evil look and went back to warming up. I winced as sour note after sour note came blasting out of the end of his trumpet.

The jazz band started to perform and Cole's arm remained around my waist.  Let's just say that Steven didn't play very well. "Is that guy always that bad on the trumpet?" Cole whispered to me.

"No.  I think he may be just a tiny bit jealous."  I whispered back. He laughed.

"Well, he should be. I'm sitting with the prettiest girl in band."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"I hope that clears up by July." 

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you?" 

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to be in band next year." 

"Really!?  What are you going to play?" 

"Clarinet!" 

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  Steven just happened to look over our way at that moment. His eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Is that guy alright?" Cole asked. 

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Did something happen between you guys? Is that why he's so mad? Maybe it was a mistake coming here."

"That's what's weird.  Nothing has ever happened between us.  I don't know why he's acting like this.  Anyways, I'm so glad that you came."  I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again. Before we knew it, the Jazz Band was done.

Steven came over to join us. "I can't believe you'd do this to me," he spat. "You were supposed to be my girlfriend." He stalked off.

Cole glared at me. "So that's it, huh? He's your boyfriend. I see how it is." He stalked off in the other direction.

Steven came back. "Now that I've gotten rid of him, what do you say you sit next to me when we watch the choirs?"

"Leave me ALONE!" I yelled at him and ran after Cole.

Vicky stopped me. "Hold on, Sandy, we're going to see the choirs now. They're over there."

"Can I catch up with you?  I need to use the restroom."  I asked.

"Sure, but hurry up!"  I ran in the direction that Cole went.  I saw him up ahead, slumped against the wall.

 "Cole!!" I yelled. 

"Get away from me!" 

"Listen to me." 

"Why don't you tell it to your boyfriend?" 

"I'm trying, but you won't listen!!!"

He looked at me. "Are you saying that I'm..."

I felt myself turning red. "Only if you want to be," I said shyly.

He looked confused. "But what about that other guy?"

"I don't know why he did that, but there is nothing going on between us, I swear, and..."

He cut me off with a long, slow kiss that quickly turned into something that required us to find a dark corner.


	10. The Lithuanians

"Sandy!!" Vicky yelled.  I broke the kiss quickly.

"Coming!" I yelled back.  To Cole I said "I have to go and watch the choirs now, but follow us and we'll find a dark corner over there." I smiled slyly.

He smiled back. "Fine with me"

When we reached the place where the choirs were performing, the Concert Choir was on stage. Theresa saw us, and so did Steven. He glared at us, but Cole just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. We sat down next to Theresa.

"What is his problem!?"  she asked me.

"I have no idea. Maybe he needs to be put in an asylum."

"Maybe," I said as I leaned over and whispered in Cole's ear. "Don't pay attention to him.  I choose you, as if he were any competition to you."  I promptly kissed him, just in time to see that the Concert Choir had finished singing and they were all staring at me.

My face turned the brightest shade of red. "Um...hi guys. Great job singing, huh?"  Then a funny thing happened. Howie jumped up on the stage.

"Get off the stage!"  Susan screamed. He then proceeded to cartwheel across the stage, while everyone started laughing. His smile grew bigger as he presumed that everyone was laughing at his funny antics, when in reality they were laughing at the fact that someone had put a "Kick Me!" sign on his back. 

"Hey, is there a village here who's missing their idiot??"  Holly yelled. Just then, a small group from Lithuania stood up in the back row.

 "Yes, our idiot ran away several weeks ago. May we take this replacement back with us?"

"Of course!!"  Holly yelled back.

The Lithuanians whipped out their instruments and started playing the Mission Impossible song while their bodyguards snuck in, did commando rolls to the front, and grabbed Howie. "We have the idiot. Pull us up! NOW" one of them yelled into a microphone. The two bodyguards were yanked through the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole through which the Lithuanians quickly followed, Howie screaming all the while. 

"My love!!!" Holly yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at her. "WHAT!" yelped Harriet. 

"Help me Holly" Howie yelled.

"I've got you honey!" she yelled as she grabbed his legs.

"You never liked me!" sobbed Bill as he ran from the room.

"Wait!!!" said Luke. "While we're on the subject of shocking confessions, there is something I must confess. Marcia and I are eloping in Vegas. We got the idea after Maggie and Verne did it."

While everyone was digesting this information, the door at the back flew open and in came Verne carrying Maggie. "We did it!" Maggie yelled as she threw her bouquet in the air. Marcia caught it.

"Wow, that thing really works." she giggled. Off they went to plan their honeymoon. Everyone finally settled down as the next choir got on stage. 

Steven was still giving me dirty looks. When I turned back to look at him, he had this very nasty grimace on his face. Cole saw that I was turned around and did the same thing. "Careful, your face might get stuck like that," he told Steven.  I giggled and turned back around to watch the jazz choir.


	11. Under The Bus

All too soon, it was all over and we were getting back on the buses.  Cole sat next to me and Steven behind me. Cole and I were talking when all of a sudden I felt a thump on my chair. I turned around to glare at Steven. "Stop kicking me" He stopped. For a minute. Then he started right back up again.

The pounding his feet made as they hit my chair sounded strangely familiar. Suddenly I realized it was one of the drum cadences. Shockingly, it lulled me into a deep sleep, and the next thing I see is a KFC and a Target. Just then, a crazy lady ran in front of the bus.

"Are you guys from Arizona?" she yelled. "Did you come here with a band?" 

I ran away, and right into Cole. The force of the impact knocked us both under the bus, where I clung to him in fright. "Cole, where are we? It's so dark! Someone turned off the sun!" He looked at me and I realized that he looked different.

It wasn't Cole! It was Steven! "Now you're mine!" he said menacingly. 

"Oh crap! Help me Cole!!"

"Angel? Where are you?"

"I'm under the bus!"

"Hold on! I'll drill through the bottom of the bus to get to you!"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to crawl under the bus?"

There was a slight pause. "Oh yeah." He crawled under the bus and attempted to hit Steven. Unfortunately, the lack of room caused him to hit the exhaust pipe and severely burn his hand.

"OW!" he yelped. "Sandy, would you kiss my boo-boo?" 

"I'll kiss more than that."  I proceeded to kiss his boo-boo, then make out with him.

"May I cut in?" Steven asked.

"NO!" we both yelled.


	12. Disco

Steven swung a fist at Cole and connected with his nose. Blood spurted everywhere, drenching me and Steven.

"Yuck!!"

"Hey Cole, now we're blood siblings!" 

He said.  "No, definitely not." Then he stuffed Steven up the exhaust pipe.

I gaped at him. "How did you do that?" 

"Unfortunately, it's only an illusion, he's really in the bus bathroom"

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. That's disgusting."

 "Let's get out of here and get some dinner."

We headed into the KFC, where we saw the crazy lady sitting in a corner.  We decided not to bother her, but she decided to bother us.

"Are you here with a band??"

"Yeah," we said uncertainly.

"Well, she is anyways," Cole said. "I'm just randomly here." Then we left for dessert at Baskin Robbins, where Theresa was entertaining everyone with her messy eating habits.

 "Hold on, I've got to get a picture!!"

Theresa squeaked and hid under the table. "No!" she cried. "Oh, alright!" But she ducked at the last possible minute.

 "That's okay, Sandy, you can take my picture."  Howie replied from the doorway.  At the sight of him, I blacked out. Faster than a speeding bullet, he dove at me and ran out the door with me under his arm.

 Cole ran after us. "SANDY!" he screamed, but there was no saving me now.

    Howie threw me into the back of the bus and got into the driver's seat. "Here we go!" he said maniacally.  Once Vicky was driving, he moved toward the back of the bus. "Now our evil plot can get under way! Hit it!" he ordered to Vicky. Vicky hit a button on the bus, and a disco ball lowered from the ceiling. Howie ripped off his clothes to reveal a disco suit under them. "Let's get jiggy with it!" he cried as he began discoing down the aisle. 

"Help me, Help me" I screamed in terror. Howie thought I meant help me learn how to disco. He came up behind me and grabbed my hands and starting moving them in the disco way.  "Oh crap" Then he spun me around and kissed me.

I fought him, but it was no use.

"Help me tie him down" Cole yelled. Somehow he had grabbed onto the back of the bus! I screamed for Cole to help me, but Howie pushed him off the bus. I ran for an open window and jumped into Cole's waiting arms.

He kissed me long and hard and then we were separated by Vicky, who started to make out with Cole. Cole pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"Wait a minute, you're not Howie! Silly me!"

 "Yuck" Cole said. Then Howie drove back up with the rest of the people on our bus.

"Hurry up. We're going back to the hotel."

"Thank God" I sighed. At last this day was over.


	13. The Surprise

Everyone woke up excited the next morning for Disneyland. Cole met us at the hotel, and I was even too excited to go make out with him, something that he was sorely disappointed about. I planned to show him a nice little spot I had found with Steven the year before. During breakfast, Vicky suddenly got up on her table. "Attention everybody!" she yelled. "Howie (everyone stopped eating to give a mass eye roll) and I have decided that before we let you go free for the day, the entire band will go on the Haunted Mansion."

"Why?" said Theresa blankly.

"Because Howie and I need a place to make out – er, I mean because I said so."

Everyone looked slightly grossed out at this news, but they all shrugged. They had all planned to go on it sometime during the day, so why not first?

"And we have an added bonus!" Vicky continued. "All the cars will have one boy and one girl in them."  
I quickly snuck a glance at Cole, who was sneaking a glance at me.

"Oh, two other things. One, only band members can go on the ride. Two, you don't get to pick who you're with. I do."

She watched the faces of band members all across the room fall. "See you at the park!" She walked out of the room.

Everyone was silent on the bus ride to Disneyland, dreading the Haunted Mansion. Pierre tried to bribe Vicky to get him with Nicole, but to no avail. Vicky simply told him that now there was no way he would be with her. Luke then attempted to use reverse psychology on Vicky, telling her to put him with anyone but Marcia. Unfortunately for him, she quickly agreed, stating that she wouldn't be that mean. Luke slumped in his seat, dejected. Marcia patted his back comfortingly. "Well, it was a good idea."

I felt like crying. At least all of them had a chance of being with their one true love. I didn't, because Cole wasn't in band. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "Don't worry, Sandy, it'll be okay." I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
